My Sunshine
by Jedi
Summary: My first Fan Fic. Go easy on me, k? Its T/R. Please gimme your opinions on it!


My Sunshine   
by JediGoten   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Ryok-Ohki!, or any of the characters   
used in this story. Pioneer and AIC own them. And I don't own If You   
Steal My Sunshine, a band named Len does. So don't sue me, I've   
only got a couple of hundred bucks. You'd probably spend more on your   
lawyer then you'd get from me, you greedy bastards. j/k! :D   
  
A/N:This is based about 2 months after the end of Daughter of Darkness.   
  
  
  
"Hey Sasami."   
"Yah, Ayeka?"   
"Hey, have you talked to Tenchi lately?"   
"Uhh...Haven't really talked to him, but he looks pretty, uh, down."   
"He does?"   
"Yah, well, maybe we should cheer him up then."   
"What do you suppose we should do?"   
"Well, does he like butter tarts?"   
  
  
  
Tenchi Masaki woke up bright and early one Saturday morning, opened his eyes, and   
almost screamed. Ryoko Hakubi was floating above him, sleeping with a contented smile on   
her face.   
  
'Huh,' Tenchi thought, a small smile coming to his face. 'She actually looks   
peaceful for once. I guess I'll just let her stay here.'   
  
Tenchi got out of his bed as quietly as possible, put on some clothes and sneaked   
out the door. He heard Sasami talking to Mihoshi downstairs.   
  
"Hey, Sasami? Can you stash my breakfast somewhere for now? I've gotta go take   
care of something, ok?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"Yah," Sasami's cheerful little voice piped up, "sure Tenchi. Where are you   
going?"   
  
Tenchi's mind raced for a solution. "Uhh, to the shrine," Tenchi replied, "I've   
got some work to do there, and I want to finish it early so I can have the rest of the   
day free."   
  
"Oh, ok, you go do that, Tenchi, we'll save your breakfast for you," Mihoshi said   
in her bubbly voice.   
  
"Bye, Sasami, Mihoshi," Tenchi said as he pushed the door open and walked towards   
the shrine. He slowly walked up the stairs to the top, looking around. 'Good,' he   
thought. 'Grandpa isn't here yet. I can finally get some time to myself.'   
  
  
i was lying on the grass on sunday morning of last week   
indulging in my self defeats   
my mind was thugged, all laced and bugged, all twisted round and beat   
uncomfortable three feet deep   
  
  
Tenchi sat down, thinking about what Ryoko had said to him yesterday.   
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow, Tenchi, I realized that...that...you don't love me the way   
I love you, and you never will. I'm sorry Tenchi, and I hope you'll have a good life   
with...Ayeka...or...whoever else you choose."   
  
Tenchi had seen the expression on Ryoko's face, true sorrow, mix with her tears,   
but he hadn't know what to do. After they just stood there for a minute or two, she just   
phased out, continuing to cry. He hadn't been to sure who he loved until he saw her so   
hurt, but it had finally brought him to his senses. He was sure of it now. 'Oh, god,   
what have I done? I've hurt her so much.'   
  
A scene of him slapping her because he wanted her to stop trying to do away with   
Mayuka flashed on in his brain. 'Oh, Ryoko, I don't even know what I was doing. Now I   
know you were trying to protect me, not just trying to win me. I felt so bad after that,   
like I had broken your heart. I probably did. But now you take such good care of   
Mayuka, it seems like you're her mother.'   
  
Another scene of him and Ryoko in Yuzuha's cloning vat, where Yuzuha had said   
Ryoko loved him. 'That was the first time I realized she really did love me. I thought all along she was just doing this to piss off Ayeka. Now, look what   
I've done. Her heart is broken because of me, she said she'd leave tomorrow no matter   
what. I've gotta go and tell her how I feel about her. But what about the other girls?'   
  
  
now the fuzzy stare from not being there on a confusing morning week   
impaired my tribal lunar-speak   
and of course you can't become if you only say what you would have done   
so i missed a million miles of fun   
  
  
"Oh, how am I going to do this?!?" He moaned.   
  
"Do what, Tenchi?" asked a calm voice from behind him.   
  
Tenchi looked around, and saw his grandfather standing behind him with a broom in   
his hands. "Oh, nothing really."   
  
"Tenchi, I can tell what you're thinking about. Just make it easy and tell the   
one you love first, and just pray that the other one doesn't see you. I think I know who   
you have chosen, and she will make quite a good wife for you, Tenchi."   
  
"But how, grandfather? I don't know if she will even believe me after all the   
things I've done wrong to her!"   
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi, she will understand. So many things have gone wrong in her   
life that she wouldn't be able to pass up something so perfect for her."   
  
"Thanks, grandfather," Tenchi got up and hugged Katsuhito, then ran down the   
shrine steps toward the house.   
  
  
i know it's up for me   
if you steal my sunshine   
making sure i'm not in too deep   
if you steal my sunshine   
keeping versed and on my feet   
if you steal my sunshine   
  
  
Still running a good 5 seconds later(as the shrine steps were very long), Tenchi was   
again thinking. 'I hope none of them hear me. Especially Ayeka. She'd probably try to   
kill Ryoko if she heard me. OH! I've gotta go to the mall today! If she's gone already,   
what will I do? Washu will be able to find her for me.' He concluded his thought train   
when he got to the door of the Masaki house, flinging the door open. Seeing only Sasami in   
the kitchen, he concluded that breakfast was over.   
  
"Hey, Sasami, do you know where Ryoko is?"   
  
"Yah," she replied. "She's outside sitting in Funaho."   
  
'Thank god,' Tenchi thought, then hurried back to the front door and swung it open   
again, but stopped when he saw Ryoko there. He just stood there for a minute, taking in her   
full beauty. He loved every little bit of her. From her almost-magical amber feline eyes,   
to her spikey cyan hair, which he was sure was soft, to her perfect figure. 'She's so   
beautiful,' He thought.   
  
Ryoko waved a hand infront of his face. "Hi, Tenchi. I was just coming in to say   
goodbye when I saw you running into the house. Is there something wrong?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, no, not really. But can you at least wait until i get back from the   
mall? I want to get you something before you go, o.k.?"   
  
Ryoko thought about it for a second, then replied, "Ok, Tenchi. How long will it   
take?"   
  
"Oh, about one to two hours. I'll come right back. Its really important that you   
get it. Ummm...what is your favorite color, by the way?"   
  
"Green, why?"   
  
"Oh, just wondering." Tenchi then dropped his voice to a whisper so no one but Ryoko   
could hear him, "Can you meet me by the entrance of the cave at about, uh." He consulted his   
watch seeing that it was already 5:30 pm. "7:30?"   
  
"Sure Tenchi. I'll be there." She walked out with a sad expression on her face,   
still sad about the fact that he hadn't actually ever said he loved her. 'I wonder what   
he's gonna get me?' she thought.   
  
Tenchi hurried into the TV room, finding his father watching with Mihoshi and   
Kiyone, slowly sliding towards Kiyone. "Dad!" Nobayuki sat up quickly, not wanting to   
be caught by Kiyone.   
  
"What, son?" he asked.   
  
"Could I borrow the van? I've gotta go to the mall." Seeing Mihoshi's look, he   
immediately added, "Alone."   
  
Nobuyuki got out the keys and handed them to Tenchi. "Umm...Ok, Tenchi. Just be   
careful, ok?"   
  
"Sure. Thanks, dad."   
  
Tenchi walked out to the van and got in, driving away from the house, down the   
road and into town. In about twenty minutes he got to the mall, got out of the van and   
walked in. Consulting one of the maps, he concluded where the best store to go for what   
he needed was. He struck off towards the south end of the mall.   
  
"Ahh, here it is." He walked in, looking at glass cases filled with expensive   
objects. Looking into one specific one, he called over a store clerk.   
  
"Hello, what may I do for you?" the clerk asked precisely.   
  
"I'm looking for one of these. Her favorite color is green, so i was   
thinking about having two emeralds around a diamond."   
  
"We have just what you are looking for. What size does she wear?"   
  
"Umm...Can i see a chart of some kind?"   
  
"Sure." The man ducked behind the couter, bringing up a small chart with finger   
sizes on it.   
  
"Lets see...that one looks correct," Tenchi said, pointing to a picture.   
  
"Ok, I will go get what you need." He went into the back rooms, and came out in   
a moment with a little box and a price tag. "I think you will find it most impressive."   
  
Tenchi opened it and his eyes lit up. "Its perfect, thank you."   
  
"And how will you be paying?" The clerk asked.   
  
"Cash," Tenchi said, pulling out his wallet.   
  
"O.k." The cashier said, and rung up the ring. "That totals out to twenty-four   
thousand yen."   
  
"Ok, here you are," Tenchi handed him quite a few bills, got his change, and left   
the mall.   
  
'I hope she likes it,' he thought, getting back into the van, and driving   
home.   
  
  
  
Sasami: "Check her, come on!"   
Mihoshi: "Wow, look at her."   
Sasami: "I know."   
Mihoshi: "I've never seen Ryoko look so bad before."   
Sasami: "I did once before but this is pretty bad."   
Kiyone: "Yah, what do yah think she got up to last night?"   
Ayeka: Ah ha ha."   
  
  
  
Ryoko was sitting on her rafter, wondering what Tenchi was going to get her.   
'I wonder, maybe its just some food basket for the trip. But he said it was something   
important. Maybe its a wedding ring! Maybe he does love me!' Her expression of glee   
quickly turned to one of sorrow. 'No, he loves Ayeka, I know it. But if he marries   
Ayeka, I think I'd kill myself out of misery. I've loved him since I first saw him.   
Why does he not love me in return? I know he said he loved us all, but only as friends.   
But then why does he always seem to yell at me? A lot of the time its Ayek who starts   
it. But he never sides with me, always with Ayeka.' She glanced at he clock in the   
kitchen. 'Oh, my, time to meet Tenchi!'   
  
  
i was frying on the bench slide in the park across the street   
l-a-t-e-r that week   
my sticky paws were into making straws out of big fat slurpy treats   
an incredible eight foot heap   
  
  
She disappeared and phased back in at the cave. 'Oh, Tenchi, you don't even   
know how much I truely love you. It feels like you pierce me with a hundred daggers   
every time you talk to that stuck up little princess. I've wanted for soooo long for   
you to love me back, but I now see you don't. Meeting you here will be my last favor   
to anyone. If you don't love me, I'm going to die in space. My heart has already   
been broken by you too many times. Oh Tenchi, when you slapped me I felt so horrible,   
like I didn't deserve to exist. And when you yelled at me, telling me you hated me   
after i accidentally ripped your mother's kimono. I felt like dying right then and   
there. Like I had no reason to be alive. Oh, Tenchi, if only knew how I felt.'   
  
  
now the funny glare to pay a gleaming tear in a staring under heat   
involved an under usual feat   
and i'm not only among but i invite who i want to come   
so i missed a million miles of fun   
  
  
By this point Ryoko had her head between her knees and was sobbing   
uncontrollably. She didn't even notice when Tenchi came out of the forest. But then   
he sat down next to her, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Whats the matter,   
Ryoko?" He questioned.   
  
"Huh?" She looked up. "Tenchi? Why are you still being nice to me? I know   
you love Ayeka."   
  
"You know what, Ryoko? You're right about that. I do love Ayeka, but only as   
a family memeber, like a sister," Tenchi said, a smile coming to his face. 'She so   
beautiful,' he thought, looking into her eyes.   
  
"W-wh-what, Tenchi?" Ryoko managed to choke out, looking into his brown eyes.   
  
"Thats right, Ryoko. I'm so sorry I couldn't have told you this earlier. I've   
caused you so much pain. I finally realized what I felt like yesterday, when you said   
you were going to leave."   
  
"I still AM going to leave, Tenchi."   
  
"No, you aren't, Ryoko," Tenchi said, with a tone of certainess in his voice.   
  
"Give me one reason I should stay here, Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed, getting to her   
feet, her eyes blazing. "You don't love me, no one cares about me, I'm just a demon!"   
  
"But I do love you, Ryoko. You and only you. I guess I have since I first   
saw you at the cave when my grandma brought me by the cave," Tenchi said, rising to his   
feet to calm Ryoko down. "And I'm sure you aren't a demom."   
  
"What, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, not believing what her mind was telling her. 'He   
loves you, he really does!'   
  
"I LOVE you, Ryoko. With all my heart and soul. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you   
earlier," he said, getting to his feet and embracing Ryoko, who was shaking.   
  
"Oh, Tenchi...I love you too," she replied, tears flowing down her face, which   
she burried in Tenchi's shirt.   
  
"Don't cry, Ryoko," Tenchi said with concern, wiping the tears away and holding   
her to him to make sure no one could take her away. "I have something important to ask   
you, Ryoko."   
  
Tenchi lifted Ryoko off of him, and got down on one knee, getting the small   
object he had bought at the mall out. "Ryoko Hakubi, will you marry me?" He said   
carefully, looking into her almost magical eyes.   
  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi with disbelief, then she snapped out of it. "Yes! Yes I   
will, Tenchi!" She threw herself down on him, while he struggled to get the ring on her   
finger. "Oh, its so pretty, Tenchi! Oh, I'm so happy!" She said, kissing him right on   
the lips for a good, long minute. They broke apart, looking at each other with loving   
eyes, thinking about how their lives would be spent together. Ryoko hugged Tenchi again,   
teleporting them to a cliff on the edge of the Masaki property. She and Tenchi laid   
down next to each other on a patch of grass, staring into the sunset.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my Ryoko."   
  
"You really think so, Tenchi? I mean, most people think I'm a demon, a   
monster..." She stopped, a bit of tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"Yes, I don't think you're any of those things, Ryoko. I think you're a sweet,   
beautiful woman who was taken advantage of by an evil man."   
  
"Really, Tenchi? That feels so good to hear it from you," she replied, hugging   
him and laying her head on his chest.   
  
"Yes, my Ryoko. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my sunshine."   
  
  
my sunshine   
if you steal my sunshine   
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Fan Fic of any kind, so go easy on me. I hope it   
was satisfactory to all you Tenchi + Ryoko = Love people, just like me. If you have   
heard the song, which is by Len, you should know why I switched halfway in the   
story to Ryoko, and then had them come together at the end. Any comments, questions,   
suggestions for another song fic or if there are any mistakes in it, email me @   
JediGotenks0@aol.com. No flames or I'll bite your head off. :D   
  
Thanks for reading! Ja ne!


End file.
